This invention relates to a stand, and in particular to a combination lift and stand device.
The lift and stand device proposed herein is intended for use on a truck or other vehicle of the type including a flat bed for carrying the device. Typically, the vehicle is a pickup truck with a cab and integral box structure. In general, lift and stand devices for use on vehicles of this type are unnecessarily complicated. In this connection, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,438, which issued to C. R. Everson on Dec. 16, 1980. The Everson device typifies available lifts and stands, which generally rely on fixed and folding frames, and pulleys and cables for moving the folding frames between loading and transport positions.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of existing devices by providing a relatively simple combination lift and stand device, which folds to a compact storage position and which is easy to use.